


Legally Binding

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Business AU, Gags, M/M, Masquerade, Oral Sex, Threesome, Toys, fetish ball, sex toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis has been Ardyn's assistant for two years, and Ardyn invites him to a fetish ball. Motivated by his blind love, and lust for his employer, who is he to refuse?





	1. Chapter 1

"Ignis, darling?"

"Yes Sir?" 

"How long have you been by my side?" 

Ignis held his bound ankles out to Ardyn; Seated on his desk, his wrists just recently unbound. He fidgeted with his shirt cuffs as Ardyn unbound him, working the rope from around his ankles. He glanced up at his employer, wiggling his ankles as they were released, but keeping his feet on Ardyn's lap until he was told to move them.

"Two years, Sir."

"Two years." Ardyn repeated, as he coiled the rope in his hand. "Hm. Ignis, do you have any plans tomorrow night?" He placed the coiled rope on his desk, and took one of Ignis' feet in hand. He leaned to grab one of the heels discarded to the floor, and placed it on his stockinged foot.

"Tomorrow...no, Sir. Did you have something in mind?" 

Ignis pulled his foot away, and let it hover. Ardyn took his other foot, and slipped his shoe on. 

"I did, as a matter of fact. I have a...function that I intend to attend." 

"A function? For work?"

"For pleasure."

Ignis looked up at Ardyn. He crossed his ankles, and folded his hands in his lap. 

"I see."

"I would like to you accompany me, Ignis." 

Ignis tried to hide his lips twitching into a smile. He fidgeted his hands, and nodded. Ardyn rarely invited him out for frivolous outings, especially ones referred to as 'pleasure.' Dinners and trips, here and there, always under the guise of business. Maybe this would be a step closer to becoming something more than Ardyn's assistant. Maybe this was Ardyn's idea of a date.

"Of course, Sir, I would be glad to. What should I wear?"

Ardyn shook his head slightly. 

"I've already gotten your outfit. All you need do is meet me at my home tomorrow evening at five." 

"Of course, Sir. As you wish. Will that be all for the day?" 

Ardyn raised a fingertip to his lips. Ignis slipped off of the desk, and pressed his lips to Ardyn's. He pulled away, and gently bowed his head. 

"Have a good evening, Sir." 

"You as well, Ignis." 

Ardyn watched his assistant depart his office, enjoying the sway of his hips with a smirk. He had final planning to attend to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn heard Ignis' car pull up at 4:45. He snorted, expecting nothing less from his assistant. He moved to open the door before Ignis could knock, beckoning him in. He noticed an overnight bag in his assistant's hand, and cocked an eyebrow at it. He also noticed his hair wasn't styled, lying against the side of his forehead as it had when they met, the only difference being the length, and texture. 

"Hello, Sir." 

"Hello, Ignis. An overnight bag?" 

"I-" Ignis swallowed, he walked in and set it by the stairs. "I apologize for my boldness. I wasn't sure how you would like my hair styled, and thought I would do it before we departed. As he turned back to look at Ardyn, he realized he was only in a dressing gown, and freshly showered. Despite his hair's damp state, it was already attempting to regain it's natural wave. 

"Ah. Always thoughtful, Ignis. Come, I've set out a light dinner for us." 

Ignis inhaled, he could smell the scent of a faint wine sauce. He followed Ardyn into his dining room, and saw two place settings, the plates already fixed. Chicken medallions in a marsala sauce, with small portions of mushrooms, potatoes and green beans, and a bottle of red wine set between them.

"Ordered in, Sir?" 

"From the Italian restaurant we like, yes." 

Ardyn looked over Ignis' outfit before he sat. A plain, v-neck t-shirt, over dark jeans and black casual shoes. He didn't approve, but he supposed Ignis wore it with the intention of quickly discarding it. 

Ignis noticed the look of distaste at his outfit, and felt a sudden pang. He should have known better. He quickly took his seat, and waited for Ardyn to take his. As he did, he began to speak. 

"I thought I could explain the event while we ate." 

"Mn." Ignis gave a slight nod. Ardyn picked up his knife and fork, and began to slide a medallion in half. 

"It is a...sort of fetish ball." 

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis asked, as he began to slice his own meal. 

"It's the best way to explain it, though it also has a section that's more of a...trade show."

Ignis' brow furrowed in a confused expression. He leaned to take his wine glass, and sip as Ardyn continued to explain. 

"Merchants of sex toys and bondage gear have stations set up to display their wares, and allow for trials, and demonstrations." 

"Demonstrations?"

Ardyn chewed as he nodded, and took his own wine glass to wash down the bite. 

"Everything is voluntary, Ignis. You may try some of the wares, or volunteer yourself as an example. You are there as my guest, but, I give you fair warning."

"Warning, Sir?" Ignis tilted his head slightly, suddenly concerned.

"Given the outfit I've chosen for you, no one will be able to take their eyes off of you." 

Ignis watched Ardyn's lips pull into a Cheshire grin. He nodded, and looked back to his dish, thoroughly intrigued by what he had gotten himself into. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wish I hadn't eaten so much." Ignis mused to himself as he fought with the corset straps behind his back. He grumbled, unsuccessful. It wasn't his flexibility that hindered him so much as his inexperience. Besides, internally, he wanted Ardyn to lace him into the black silk. He left the corset fastened, but untightened. 

The body conforming skirt settled low on his hips, leaving the points of them exposed below the black of his corset. He twisted to look over the lace panelling on the side. It ran up the entirety of his skirt, from hem to hip, leaving the sides of his legs barely obscured, and it increasingly obvious that he had on a black lace g-strap beneath. He smiled at the accentuating skill the black, diamond patterned fabric had over his ass. 

Ardyn had left out thigh highs for him, diamond cut outs along the backs of his legs leaving peeks of his skin. He anticipated Ardyn taking advantage of the portions just behind his knees, one of his sensitive spots. 

Ignis stared at the boots Ardyn had chosen for him. Pointed toed, high heeled, and laced up to the knee, he was concerned he wouldn't be able to manage to tie them with the corset on, until he noticed a zipper on the side. 

"Oh thank god."

"Having trouble, darling?" 

He heard Ardyn's voice from the hall, and looked up. Admit defeat, and face Ardyn's disappointment, or deny it, and earn his praise? Ignis worked up his best pout, hoping it would convey through his voice. 

"A bit, Sir. I believe I require your assistance." 

"And here I didn't intend to let you see me until you were ready." 

Ardyn walked in, and Ignis felt his breathing halt. 

Clad in black, knee high riding boots, and thin trousers that left very little to the imagination, he was certain he fell in lust with Ardyn all over again. He could full well see the outline of the man's genitals, and swallowed at the sight. 

"Sir...Those are..." Ardyn turned to let Ignis see the side; the trousers laced up with leather strips, leaving his tanned skin visible in small gaps. 

"Do you think so, Ignis?" 

"I'm not so certain all eyes will be on me, Sir." 

"On us, then." 

Ignis felt a flush grow across his cheeks. 'Us.' He could get very used to the idea of that. Ardyn motioned for Ignis to turn, for him to lace the corset. Ignis did, and felt him take the laces in hand. 

"Breathe normally darling." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Ignis took conscious breaths, as he felt the corset tighten around his midsection. It was more comfortable than he had expected, leaving him with a contented smile. He could easily deal with it for the entire evening. Ardyn placed a hand on his hip, and turned him. He placed a reverent kiss to his forehead, before gesturing to the bed. 

"Sit."

Ignis moved to the side of the bed, and sat with some initial difficulty. The corset forced his back into a strict posture, and he moved around in his seated on the bed to get acclimated.

"Oh...that may take some getting used to." 

He folded his hands on his lap once finding a semi-comfortable , and looked down at his boots with a concerned expression.

"As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, darling, I came to help." Ardyn knelt in front of Ignis' long legs, and took one of the boots in hand. He unzipped the long zipper, and held the boot open for Ignis to slip his foot in. Once settled, he zipped the boot up. He repeated the process with the other, and raised himself to a standing position. He held his hand out to Ignis, who accepted, and allowed himself to be raised to a standing position as well. 

"There we are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish preparing myself, as do you." He gestured to the remaining pieces on the bed, before departing. 

"Thank you, Sir!" Ignis called after him. He picked up the short sleeved, leather bolero jacket, and slipped it on. The last portion of his outfit was by far the easiest to put on, a pair of black leather half gloves. He fidgeted with them, before turning to look at himself in the mirror. His hair done up in his pompadour, clear mascara making his long lashes even darker, contacts in lieu of his glasses. He exhaled, and nodded to no one but himself.

Ardyn waited for him downstairs, the remainder of his outfit placed on. A loose cream colored shirt gave way to an expanse of tanned chest and auburn chest hair, a black leather waistcoat over it, with shiny golden buttons in two columns over his midsection. As Ardyn turned to see Ignis descend the stairs, Ignis noticed the short leather tailcoats trailing over his ass. 

"No gloves for you, Sir?" Ignis asked as he closed the gap between them, and Ardyn placed his hand on his lower back. 

"No, darling. I prefer to feel." He ran his hand up over the corset lacing, and teased the sliver of Ignis' skin between the top of the corset, and the hem of the jacket. Ignis shivered beneath his touch, and raised his hand to place on Ardyn's bare chest. He understood in that moment what Ardyn meant, his fingertips missing the warmth of his skin. Ardyn took his hand, and placed a kiss to his knuckles. "Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn fidgeted with a box as he and Ignis approached the venue. He had left the task of driving to his car service, knowing full well he would want his hands free for Ignis. As he opened it, Ignis saw the contents. A deep, burgundy leather mask, with points that Ignis noticed came deep over Ardyn's cheeks as he donned it. Ardyn handed him the box, and Ignis lifted the other mask contained inside. 

Black leather, with horizontal diamonds etched into the portions covering the sides of his head, and single curved points splitting the tawny lines of his brows, and jutting over his cheeks. Stiff black feathers sprouted up from one side, angled back to follow the natural height of his cheek bone. He slipped the mask over his face, and turned to let Ardyn pass judgement. 

He smoothed his hand over Ignis' cheek, and leaned to press a kiss to his lips. 

"I couldn't bear to cover a great deal of your face." Ardyn looked at Ignis another lingering moment, and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Come, let's go show you off." 

Ardyn slipped away, sliding out of his door. He walked around to open Ignis' door, and help him out. Ignis accepted Ardyn's assistance, requiring it to lift himself from the steep seat of the car. 

"There we are." He settled his hand on the small of Ignis' back. Ardyn led him to the venue, walking with purpose. He didn't care to slow his pace for Ignis' sake; Ignis was expected to keep pace with him. To his pride, he did. His assistant took long strides despite his tight skirt, keeping pace with Ardyn without obviously breaking a sweat. He stopped before the door, and flashed Ignis a proud grin as he held the tickets out to the waiting staff member. "Well done, Ignis."

"Thank you, sir." Ignis kept his hands at his sides. Ardyn made a point to tell him he wouldn't require a clutch. He held onto the only possession Ignis would need, his ID, keeping it safe in his jacket pocket with his own wallet. 

The staff member waved them in, and Ignis felt Ardyn coax him forward by pressing his hand on his lower back. 

"I've got you, darling." 

Two staff members opened the double doors for Ignis, admitting him in first. He walked ahead, curious at the party he had agreed to attend.

The entrance sent the gentlemen through a cattle chute of tables. Assorted masked staff greeted them, welcoming them to the party, but Ignis didn't pay mind to them. He was focused on wandering farther into the rabbit hole. 

The room that the the tables guided them through ended into a large ballroom. Ignis watched the participants on the dance floor engaged in every form. A few pairs were swaying, a few may as well have been engaged in sex acts. He felt an arm wrap around his waist, and pull him close; hot breath tickled his ear. 

"A drink, darling?" 

Ignis nodded, Ardyn's sudden tug surprising him. He followed him to the bar, looking almost unsure of his surroundings. 

Ardyn ordered them both drinks that Ignis didn't hear, and after a quick exchange of cash, two martini glasses were placed on the bar. Ardyn held one out to Ignis, who immediately sipped it to drain some of the contents. He smiled at Ardyn, and nodded.  
The liquor was sweet, but not cloyingly so. 

Ardyn held his hand out for Ignis to settle close to him again, which Ignis did without missing a beat. He felt Ardyn's hand against his back, the sensation anchoring him to his employer. They stepped to the next room in succession, which seemed to be the merchants hall. Tables lined the large room, almost daunting Ignis with the varied sundries of sex. 

"Shall we go shopping?" 

Ardyn let his hand fall to the exposed skin of Ignis' hip, running his thumb lazily over the jutting bone as they walked, and sipped their drinks. Ignis looked over the first table they arrived to. He smiled kindly at the table's owner, before looking back down at the stock. The table was lined with butt plugs of varied sizes, each with a tail attached. Ignis tilted his head slightly. Matching ears lined one of the sides of the table

"They're for pet play." The table's owner explained. He picked up one similar to Ignis' hair color, and held it up to his head for comparison. "We can even custom make them to match your hair exactly."

Ardyn shook his head at the table's owner. 

"Of all of my proclivities, having him with a tail is not one of them." 

"Thank you, though." Ignis quickly interjected, with an apologetic smile to the man. Ardyn ushered Ignis to the next table, and leaned to speak. 

"I can't very well have you show up to a gala with a tail, darling."

"Not even the event for the animal shelters?" Ignis teased; Ardyn's casually romantic touch, and his drink giving him courage.

Ardyn's hand slipped from his hip, and gently smacked his behind. Ignis hopped, surprised by the chastise, but when he looked back to see Ardyn's expression he was met by an amused smirk. Ardyn's hand returned to it's position on Ignis' hip, ushering him to the next table. 

Ardyn saw Ignis' eyes light up at the leatherwork crafts before them at the next table. A young woman clad in a black brocade corset leaned over the table, straightening various leather cuffs on the display. As she stood to greet them, Ignis noticed she had on only a pair of panties beneath the corset with a leather garter belt crossing over her hips and thighs.

"Good evening." She greeted them. 

"Hello," Ignis replied. "I like your garter belt." 

"Thank you! It's one of my own pieces, but I have a similar one for sale. I would have to make something custom for you, though." She looked at Ignis' skinny hips, and gestured with both hands held out parallel to them. "You have less hip than my normal client, and leather isn't too forgiving."

Ignis turned to Ardyn for his opinion. His employer sipped his drink, draining the glass and holding it out to a staff member. They took his glass, freeing him of the burden of carrying it. 

"Do you have one you could try on him?" Ardyn asked, verifying his interest to Ignis. 

"Let me see what I have." 

She turned her back to check her stock, and Ardyn looked at the way the garter settled over her rear. Ignis ran his hand over one of the cuffs on the table, and Ardyn glanced at him. 

"Do you like those?" 

He asked Ignis in a hushed tone. Ignis nodded, before turning his head to respond. 

"The leather is very supple, and soft." 

The woman turned back with a garter in hand, with two leather straps to wrap around the thighs. She held it out to Ardyn, who shook his head.

"Do you have a physical boutique?" 

"Online store, and commissions. I'm also local, and can schedule time for personalized fittings." She reached for a business card from a holder in the front of the table, and held it out to Ardyn. 

"Perfect." Ardyn accepted the card, and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He looked to Ignis, who still seemed infatuated with the supple leather cuffs. "Could I have a pair of these, please." 

"Of course. Can I see your wrist?" She asked Ignis, as she lifted a cuff. Ignis held out his wrist, and watched as she fitted the cuff around it, and nodded. "These will fit you perfectly. Do you like the black ones? We have them in a red to match your partner's mask as well." 

Ignis felt the blood rush to his face at Ardyn being referred to as his partner. He looked at him, immediately concerned at how he would react. Ardyn seemed to not notice the comment, his eyes fixated on something else.

"Both black and red, sized to him, please." 

"Sure thing." 

Ignis drained his drink to quell his nerves. He held his glass to the staff member who had taken Ardyn's, who accepted it. 

"Two pairs of cuffs, $100." 

Ardyn pulled a crisp hundred dollar bill from his jacket pocket, and handed it to her. She accepted it with a polite nod, and placed the two pairs of cuffs in a black gift bag. 

"Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy." 

"Thank you." Ignis replied, and accepted the bag on Ardyn's behalf. 

Ardyn ushered Ignis further to the next table, and heard a quiet gasp from him. 

"Darling?" 

Ignis walked up to the table, his eyes fixed on something. A black leather collar sat on display, the thick straps curving to a point meant to sit at his collar. A thick silver o-shaped ring rested in the center of the collar. The leather had a symmetrical design along it, fantastical markings trailing over the sides. 

"Sir, I-" 

"May he try that one on, please?" 

Ardyn pointed to it before Ignis could even ask. The table's owner nodded, and removed the collar from the display. He held it out to Ardyn, who twisted Ignis by his hips to face away from him. 

Ignis held his head up for Ardyn to fit the collar comfortably around his neck. He fiddled with the clasp, before turning Ignis back to face him. 

Ardyn swallowed at the sight of Ignis with the black leather covering his neck, cutting the line of skin from his face to his bare chest. He reached over, and caressed his thumb over Ignis' cheek. 

"Is it comfortable?"

"Absolutely." Ignis responded in a hushed tone. The intimacy of Ardyn affixing the collar around his neck made him flush with heat, a physical reminder that he belonged to Ardyn. He wanted to belong to Ardyn. 

"I'll take it." Ardyn said to the man behind the table. He noticed a matching pair of black cuffs on the table, and pointed to them. "Do they attach to the collar?" 

"Yeah." 

"I'll take those too, and ankle cuffs?" 

"Yeah, I have a matching pair." 

"And tho-What is -that?-" Ardyn asked, an almost excited tone to his voice. He gestured to a leather band around the waist of a torso manikin. The table owner turned the torso to it's side, and displayed a pair of clasps attached to a leather piece on the back. 

"You can attach the cuffs to the back here. We also sell thigh straps that you can attach the ankle cuffs to, and extending straps should your sub not be flexible." 

Ignis looked at Ardyn, his heart pounding with the prospects of whatever was running through Ardyn's head. 

"He is plenty flexible, I assure you. I'll take them all....and two of the extending straps. He watched Ardyn exchange money for a sizable black gift bag, and reached to accept it. Ardyn intercepted the bag, and snatched one of the man's business cards. "I'll be in touch." He said as he dropped it into the bag. As he stepped away from the table, he took Ignis' bag from him, and switched it with his own. "Those are for your apartment." 

"As you wish." Ignis held the bag in front of himself, pleased as could be with his gifts. He wondered if he bound and displayed himself for Ardyn, would he appreciate it? Perhaps Ardyn would want him to bring them on trips. 

"Over here, darling." 

Ignis' internal musings were interrupted by Ardyn gesturing to another table, this one lined with gags of varying shapes and sizes. He reached over to scoop up a gag with a large black ball. He held it in front of Ignis' mouth, and shook his head. 

"Too big." 

He placed it back on the table, and found a smaller one. The table's owner flashed  
Ignis a flirtatious smile. 

"Hey there." He greeted Ignis in a tone that could only be described as amorous. 

Ignis turned his head only slightly as Ardyn lifted the gag to measure it to his mouth. 

"Hel-mm-" Ardyn popped the gag into his mouth, and Ignis turned his face back to him. He motioned for Ignis to turn for him to fasten it. Ignis complied, glancing over to the confused looking table owner. 

He turned Ignis to the man who had been flirting, and ran his hand through the back of his tawny hair. 

"What do you think?" He asked. Ignis turned his head to let the man see the gag from all angles. 

"I think he's gorgeous. Why not something like this?" 

The man held up a metal gag with four prongs, meant to held the mouth open. Ardyn chuckled, his thumb still stroking Ignis's head. 

"He has no trouble keeping his mouth open for me."

"Then..." The man held out a gag, a wide leather rectangle with a short phallic shape to fit into the mouth. 

"Much more my speed. I'll take two of those, and one more of what he has in his mouth." 

"Sure thing." 

Ignis watched the exchange again, shuffling to hold his gift bag with both of his hands. The man handed Ardyn another bag, and without thanking him, Ardyn ushered Ignis away. He lowered his hand from Ignis' head, resting it back on his hip. 

"Is that comfortable for you, Darling?" 

Ignis nodded as they moved forward. He noticed Ardyn's eyes light up, and he slipped ahead of him. He moved to a table lined with vibrators of varied sizes. Ignis had never seen him look so close to a child in a candy store. Ardyn pulled his hand from Ignis' hip, and scooped up a small, egg shaped vibrator. It began to buzz in his hand. He looked up to see the table's owner holding a remote. 

"Wireless?" Ardyn asked. The table owner nodded with a grin. "Up to what distance?" 

"Fifty feet." 

"I'll take it. Do you have a wireless wand as well?" 

"Yeah, this one has such a high setting I can't even take it." 

Ignis watched Ardyn's lips curl into a devious grin. 

"That sounds perfect." 

He watched Ardyn exchange money after a few more toy selections, and a small rubber sleeve he could use in conjunction with the wand to jerk Ignis off. Ignis tapped on Ardyn's arm, and pointed to the sleeve and the wand. He held up two fingers, requesting his own for home. 

Ardyn's lips curled again, looking almost proud of Ignis' newfound kink tendencies. He leaned over to him, and pressed a soft kiss to his earlobe. 

"How could I say no to such a request?" 

Ignis felt his blood rush at Ardyn's voice so close. He swallowed down his lust, and turned to face him. He tried to smile at him, but the ball gag for the most part prevented him. Ardyn turned to the table owner and nodded his consent to Ignis' request. 

Another exchange of funds and toys had Ignis and Ardyn off again. Ardyn took Ignis' hand, and tugged him past the remainder of the tables, to the wall where the demonstration area was. He noticed a man freshly wiping down his station. The man turned, and smiled kindly at them. Ignis looked over his form, well muscled and barely dressed, his genitals covered by only a leather jock strap, his chest by a cross shaped leather harness. 

"Evening, gentlemen." 

Ignis didn't hear the man, his eyes fixated on a black rectangle on the floor behind him. The rectangle contained a vacuum sealed body shape, only a tube by the mouth allowing the person air. The man noticed Ignis' fixation. 

"Sorry handsome, you'd have to get out of those boots in order to get into the vac-bed." 

Ignis quickly protested into his gag as if he wasn't wearing it, shaking his head and trying to say he didn't want to. Ardyn burst into laughter at Ignis' panic. He wrapped his arm around his waist, and held him close. 

"Not to worry, darling. I wouldn't be able to bear covering you up like that." He turned his attention back to the man, and gestured to the wall. "What are you demonstrating?"

"Bungee restraints." 

"I'm sorry?" 

The man walked over to the cuffs, and pulled one down. As he did, Ardyn could see the taut elastic strap immediately pull back. 

"You can struggle all you want, but they always go back to their original position." 

Ignis looked to Ardyn, who had his lips parted in interest. Ardyn pressed Ignis gently forward. 

"I'd like to see you try those, Ignis." 

"Mn." Ignis nodded, and handed his bags to Ardyn. He moved to the man, turned, and raised his hands above him to face Ardyn. The man clasped the cuffs around Ignis' wrists, holding his arms taut above him. 

Ignis tugged downward, but the cuffs immediately brought his hands back above him. He wiggled again, his eyes on Ardyn. He watched as a man approached him, a horned mask covering the upper half of his face. 

"Ooh...those are devious. Looks like something you'd need, Dyn." Ardyn heard a voice beside him. He was too fixated on Ignis to notice his approach. 

Ignis watched as Ardyn turned toward the man. But five feet before him, Ignis was forced to watch in shock as the man wrapped an arm around Ardyn's back, and lowered his face to take his lips in a heated kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Every invasive thought Ignis' mind mustered barraged him at once. Who was this man? Was this Ardyn's significant other? Was this the man that prevented Ardyn from freely conveying his love for him? 

He watched Ardyn raise his free hand to caress the exposed skin under the man's pewter colored mask. His heart sank into his stomach. He twisted his wrists in the bindings, wanting to be free, but unable to wrest his eyes from the scene before him. 

The man working the demonstration noticed his struggling, and freed his wrists.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Ignis nodded, and moved past him. He reached behind his head to unfasten his gag, any punishment from Ardyn be damned. He wiped his mouth as he pulled the ball free, and moved to the men. 

He looked at the tall man who had Ardyn's lips trapped in a kiss. His silvery hair was trapped in a bun high on the back of his head. He wore dark, fingerless leather gloves that ran up the expanse of his forearms. Dark trousers covered what little of his legs were exposed, most of them covered by black thigh high boots. 

Ardyn didn't notice Ignis beside them as he parted from the kiss, and smiled at the man. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"I've seen that head of hair on my pillows too many times not to." 

Ignis felt his stomach turn. The man raised his hand and ran it through Ardyn's hair. 

"I've someone you have to meet." Ardyn turned, intending to point to Ignis bound to the wall. He stopped as he realized Ignis stood before them. 

"Darling-you've removed your gag." 

"I apologize, Sir, I thought I would need my voice." 

"Sir?" The man asked. "I saw him against the wall before I saw you, I didn't realize he was yours." 

"That he is." Ardyn confirmed, and Ignis felt his heart flutter. Perhaps all wasn't lost. "This is Ignis, my assistant." 

"-This- is Ignis? If I knew this was your famed assistant, I would have visited you at work when I arrived yesterday." 

Ignis felt a pang of greedy, selfish protectiveness. Not his office. Not his Ardyn. 

"Ignis, this is Gil, my-" Before Ardyn could finish his sentence, Gil interjected. 

"-Friend with benefits."

Better than significant other, but the fact that the man so easily confirmed he and Ardyn slept together made him mildly nauseous. 

"-Former- friend with benefits, before you moved." Ardyn shrugged. He leaned away from Gil to scoop up their bags. Ignis dropped the ball gag into one. Ardyn settled them into a hand, and placed his other on Ignis' hip. 

"Your brother had me sent to open the international branches for him, what was I supposed to say?" 

"Brother?" Ignis asked quietly, not actually meaning to speak aloud.

"Shall we get a drink?" Ardyn turned to ask Gil, stroking his thumb over Ignis' exposed skin. He needed to change the subject. 

"I was going to ask you the same, you look much too sober." 

"What gave you that idea, Gil?" 

"You weren't kissing that young man when I found you."

"Public sessions of making out are not my forte, Gil." 

"Oooh, no longer the Ardyn I knew then. You two remain here, I shall return with drinks." 

Ardyn nodded, and Gil walked off. Ignis turned to look at Ardyn, his eyes looking almost hurt.

"I didn't know you had a brother, sir. You told me you had no family." 

"Oh, my darling. That remains true. Somnus works for Lucis Caelum, he and I haven't spoken for over ten years now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Not to worry, dear. I normally tell people he's passed rather than deal with the details of estrangement." Ardyn ran his hand down Ignis' side, shooting him an apologetic smile for his lie. The smile washed Ignis' misgivings away, and he returned it with one of his own. "And as far as Gil, he and I haven't seen each other since before you and I met. We've stayed in contact, but-" Ardyn slipped his hand down to Ignis' ass. "-I've asked you to this event, not him. No more puppy eyes, Ignis." 

"I-I didn't realize I had-" 

"Hush, or I'll put your gag back in." Ardyn flashed him a wink, and pinched his ass. Ignis wiggled around in his grasp, and nodded, his spirits lifted again. 

Ardyn noticed Gil pushing through the crowd toward the bar, his silver hair easy to spot. Ignis watched his face, and noticed a certain sort of wistfulness in his eyes.

He moved close enough for his hip to touch Ardyn's, and leaned to rest his head on his shoulder. Ardyn pulled him close so their bodies were flush. 

"Darling, could you go put these in the car? I'd like our hands free."

"Of course, Sir." He stole an impulsive kiss from Ardyn, and took the bags from his hands. "How will I find you?" 

"You always manage." 

Ignis smiled for Ardyn, and turned, taking the bags and heading out of the party. He had his wrist stamped for re-entry, the ink only visible under black light. He noticed the driver parked where he and Ardyn left them. He tapped on the window with his knuckle, and the driver rolled it down. 

"Hello Mr. Scientia. You ready to leave?" 

"No, Mr. Izunia asked I put this in the trunk." 

"Oh, I'll open it for you." 

Ignis heard the trunk release, and smiled at the driver.

"Thank you." 

He placed the bags in the trunk, and pushed it close. He hurried back into the party keeping his eyes open for Ardyn, and hoping in the pit of his stomach the Gil hadnt managed to sweep him away. 

Much to his dismay, he found Ardyn and Gil seated at the bar side by side; Not even a seat held for him. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the jealousy in the pit of his stomach, and moved to meet them. He consciously swayed his hips as he walked, hoping to catch Ardyn's interest, but his attention was fully on Gil. He walked directly up to Ardyn and rested his hand on his back. 

"Ignis, welcome back darling." 

"We've missed you, Doll." 

"Doll?" Ignis asked. Gil shook his head and finished off his drink. Ardyn did the same. He gestured to the bartender to bring three more, and wrapped his arm around Ignis' hip. 

"Would you like to sit?" Ardyn asked him, as his hand pulled him closer. 

"Yes, please." His feet were beginning to ache, his high heels putting pressure on the balls of his feet and his toes. Ardyn pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arm around him to secure him, his fingers lazily rubbing over his side.

"Oh! H-hello, Sir." Ignis wiggled awkwardly in Ardyn's lap. Gil leaned over, and scooped both of Ignis' legs up by his calves. He brought them up to his lap, causing Ignis to shift to the side in Ardyn's lap. "I-" He fidgeted his legs before settling down, somewhat unsure of his position. Gil kept an arm draped over his legs, but wasn't making an effort to restrain them. The bartender brought their drinks over and sat them before the three men. 

"I opened a tab, so drink to your heart's content." Ardyn said to Ignis. He nosed his ear, and stole a gentle peck to his lobe. 

"You've managed an entire drink without me, Sir."

"That was my fault, Doll. We were talking about you." Gil responded as he reached for his drink. 

"About me? Why? And why do you call me 'doll?'"

"Ignis, have you looked in a mirror? Come on now. Pouty little lips, lithe little waist, legs for days." Gil tapped gently against Ignis' boots as he brought the glass to his lips. "Perfect, just like a doll."

Ignis reached for his own glass, pouting into it as he sipped. Ardyn noticed his expression. He leaned to grab his drink, and stole a kiss to Ignis' ear. 

"Darling?"

"Hm?" 

"Gil and I were talking, and he had a proposition." 

Ignis looked over at the man, still unsure of him despite having his legs on his lap.

"What is that, sir?"

"He would like to come home with us."

Ignis swallowed awkwardly, surprised by the proposition. He sat his glass down, and twisted to look at Ardyn. 

"Is that what you would like, Sir?" 

Ardyn leaned his face forward, and nuzzled his lips to his ear. 

"He is -very- skilled, Ignis. He taught me, perhaps he could teach you things as well." 

Ignis pulled his legs from Gil's lap, crossing long limb over long limb, and leaning to whisper into Ardyn's ear. He kept his eyes on Gil as he gave Ardyn his answer.

"Will he be teaching me using you, Sir?" 

"I'm hoping for it, Ignis." 

Ardyn stole another kiss before turning to look at Gil. 

"I fear the drinks are much too weak here, Gil, shall we return home?" 

"Because we need the liquor to sleep with each other?" Gil teased, finishing his drink and setting the glass down. He raised a hand to the bartender, and requested a glass of water.

"I thought another drink may serve Ignis well." 

Gil stood from his chair. He moved behind Ignis, and slipped his hand under his jacket to run his fingers over his bare back. He leaned over, placing his face beside Ignis' to look him in the eyes. 

"You're alright with this, Doll?" 

Ignis felt Ardyn's arm tighten around him. Unsure if it was a possessive movement, or a nudge to say yes, he nodded.

"Yes." 

"It's settled then. Ardyn, you two go home. I'll stop at the liquor store and drive behind. And Ardyn?" 

"Hm?" 

"Don't take his mask off." Gil requested as he stood. "I want to see the unveiling." 

"I'm sure I can wait for you for that." 

Ardyn responded as he raised a hand to caress Ignis' bottom lip with his thumb. Ignis kissed the pad of his thumb, and glanced up at Gil. 

"See you soon, Gil." Ignis raised a hand to wave. Gil took it, and pressed a kiss to his leather clad fingertips. 

"Not soon enough, Doll. Dyn." 

The bartender set the glass of water in front of Gil. He lifted it to his two companions before departing. Ignis watched Gil walk away, and nuzzled his face into Ardyn's shoulder. 

"Shall we, Sir?" 

"Yes, I want to beat him home so we have some time...alone..." 

Ardyn slipped his hand beneath Ignis' jacket, running his fingertips over his spine and leaning to steal his lips in a short, passionate kiss before lifting him to his feet. Ignis kept a hand on his arm, dazed from the kiss and the liquor. He turned to grab his drink from the bar and finish it. Ardyn did the same, then stood from his seat. 

"Come along, darling."

Ignis nodded, but the words echoed in his mind. 

'Wherever you'd like, sir.'


	4. Chapter 4

Ardyn kept his hands to himself on the way home, an act that unnerved Ignis. He expected his employer to be handsy the moment they were in relative privacy, but instead the man kept his hands to himself, and his gaze out the window. 

When they arrived, Ardyn left Ignis with the bags to carry in as he unlocked the front door. He allowed Ignis to walk in first; the moment he closed the door behind himself, he wrapped an arm around Ignis and pulled him flush to him. Ignis dropped the bags in surprise, and stumbled to get his footing beneath him. 

"Sir?" 

Ardyn buried his face into Ignis' hair. He inhaled deeply, and hugged the young man close. 

"Did you enjoy the event?" 

"I did, Sir."

Ardyn tightened his hold around Ignis' corseted midsection, and lifted his feet from the ground. 

"A-ack, Sir?!" 

Ignis tried not to squirm, but he was surprised by Ardyn suddenly lifting him. He carried him the short distance to his favorite leather recliner, and sat back, taking Ignis with him. Ignis felt Ardyn's hold on him loosen, and he twisted in his lap to drape his legs over the arm of the chair. 

Ardyn adjusted his arm to support behind his back. He raised his free hand to caress over Ignis' cheek and jaw, and look over his face. 

"Sir?" 

"Ignis, if I gave you permission to do what you'd like this evening, what would you do?" 

"Permission, Sir?" 

"If I told you that my body was yours for the evening." 

Ignis wasn't sure if his heart stopped for a moment, or beat harder. He felt dizzy for a moment at the prospect of being permitted to do whatever he wanted with Ardyn. How would he even start?

"I believe...if you gave me permission, I would start by removing your mask. I would bury my face into your hair, until I found your ear, and I would kiss from there, down your neck and jaw." 

Ardyn made a quiet snort of entertainment. 

"Alright, darling." 

Ardyn heard a car pull in to the drive way. 

"Alright, Sir?" 

"I permit you." 

Ignis bit his lip in apprehension. He held his hands out to carefully lift Ardyn's mask, a finger and thumb to each side. He removed it, his breath hitching as he revealed Ardyn's face. How could he possibly be more handsome, the face he saw nearly every day. He let the mask slip from his hand to the floor as he threaded his other hand through Ardyn's hair to brush it from his ear. Ardyn tilted his head to feel the half leather glove against his cheek.

"You are mine, Sir?" 

"For tonight, Ignis, I am yours." He responded in a hushed tone. 

Ignis leaned forward, and nuzzled his lips over Ardyn's ear. He parted them, letting a small, aroused noise escape directly into Ardyn's ear. He took his earlobe between his lips, focusing his attention on it as his hand stroked over the back of his head.

The door opened, but Ignis didn't look up, instead letting his lips travel down Ardyn's jaw, then burrowing his face into the top of his neck. He placed small kisses along the tanned skin there, more than pleased with himself when he heard a quiet purr escape from his employer. 

Ardyn lowered his hand to paw over the front of Ignis' skirt. He made eye contact with Gil the moment he walked in, his lips pulling into a devious smirk. 

"I'll go make us a few drinks, then, since you've both been so kind to start without me." He lifted his arm to display the plastic liquor store bag looped around his wrist. Ardyn noticed a black bag in his other hand, similar to the ones he and Ignis had brought home. Gil dropped it beside theirs as he walked toward Ardyn. Ardyn chuckled, wrapping his arm around Ignis' waist. 

"You expected me to wait? You've known me long enough to know better, Gil." 

He suddenly dipped Ignis back, and stole his lips in a kiss. Ignis made a surprised noise, kicking his legs to keep his balance. He wrapped his arms around Ardyn, the grasp still tight when Ardyn parted from him. Ardyn smiled, his teeth baring slightly in deviant joy in having surprised the young man. 

"Gil, be a dear and carry him to the kitchen?" 

"Sir? With all due respect, I can walk." 

Gil walked up to them, and crouched in front of Ignis. 

"Doll, may I?" 

Ignis flushed at being asked for his consent to be lifted. He nodded, and relinquished his hold on Ardyn. Gil slipped his arms beneath Ignis, one under his back, one under his knees, and easily raised him up as he stood. Ignis floundered slightly, unaccustomed to being lifted so easily. 

"You're -strong.-" 

"I'm used to lifting Ardyn. Well. Used to be."

"Keep some of my secrets, Gil, if you please." 

"Spoilsport." Gil teased as he carried Ignis to the kitchen. He sat him in a chair, and moved to fix them drinks. He slipped the liquor store bag from his wrist, and scowled at the bar set up. "Ardyn." His tone of voice was deep, nearly sounding chastising. 

"Oh, I'm in trouble-" Ardyn muttered under his breath. Ignis heard him, and giggled. "-Yes, Gil?" 

"There are only two glasses." 

"I typically only have one guest." Ardyn lifted himself from his chair. He moved to the china cabinet in the corner, then to join them in the kitchen with an additional glass. He held it out to Gil with an insincere smile. "My apologies." 

"Wait til I get you in bed, Izunia." 

"Small threats for someone I've not seen in over two years. How do I know you've still got it?" 

Gil accepted the glass from Ardyn. In a swift, almost violent movement, he wrapped his free hand around Ardyn and dipped him back. He trapped his lips just as passionately as he had when Ignis watched them in the party. Ignis watched Ardyn's expression, certain he witnessed the very sass leave his face as his lips parted in a shuddered noise. Gil uprighted him with a self-righteous grin on his face. 

"What was that, Ardyn?" 

"Something about needing that drink."

Gil pressed a kiss to Ardyn's cheek before parting completely from him. He raised a hand to his face, and chuckled to himself. 

"Suppose I don't need to wear this silly mask anymore, do I?" 

"I think they're romantic, in a sense." Ignis offered. Gil turned to look at him, his lips quirking into a smirk. 

"The anonymity?" 

"False anonymity. We all know each other, to varying degrees." 

"So we do, Doll." Gil chuckled again as he turned his back to Ignis, and began to fix their drinks. "He's something else, isn't he Ardyn?" 

"Something else entirely." Ardyn agreed. His eyes fixed on Ignis. He reached over to take his gloved hand, and lift it to his lips. 

"Are we bringing these upstairs, Dyn?"

"May as well." 

Gil fixed a silver tray with three glasses, each with a cherry inside, two shakers, and two strainers. He lifted it from the bar, and tilted his head toward the sitting room they had entered through. 

"Shall we?" 

"Mn. You know the way, Gil. Ignis and I have to fetch the bags."

Ignis stood, but didn't remove his hand from Ardyn's grasp. Ardyn pressed another kiss to his leather clad fingers before relinquishing it. Gil left and made his way upstairs. Ignis followed behind him, stopping to crouch and pick up a handful of gift bags. Ardyn watched the graceful movement, Ignis' long legs folding beneath him, then raising him up again. He made an appreciative noise as he came up behind Ignis and snatched the remainder of the bags. 

"Ignis, you are...perfection." 

"Thank you, Sir." The compliment put a proud sway to Ignis' hips as he walked ahead of Ardyn, and headed up the steps. He made it to the bedroom as Gil was placing the silver tray on the nightstand, and filling the three glasses from one shaker, holding the metal canister and the strainer in one deft hand. 

He placed the bags down on the floor beside the foot of the bed, and sat. He crossed his long legs over each other, and waited for Ardyn. Ardyn deposited the bags he carried beside Ignis's. He moved to Gil, and ran his hand over his bare back. 

"I've missed you." He said quietly. Ignis heard him, and felt another sudden pang of sad jealousy in his heart. Did Ardyn ever miss him so fondly? So deeply? 

"I've missed you too, Dyn." He heard the tone of Gil's voice, and the heavy feelings carried on it. He heard Gil put the shaker down; He didn't turn to watch, instead looking over his gloved hands until he felt a weight settle behind him on the bed. He glanced back to see Ardyn sipping from a glass. 

Gil walked in front of Ignis, a glass in his hand. He held it out to Ignis; The moment Ignis tried to reach for it, he pulled it back. 

"I'll trade you. A drink to let me unmask you?" 

"If I can unmask you as well." 

"A fair trade." 

Gil held the glass to Ardyn. 

"Hold this a moment, Dyn." 

"Yes, of course. I shall be your servant as you undress my assistant." 

"That sounds -much- more like your old self." 

"Hush you." Ardyn scowled as he sipped at his own drink. Ignis giggled to himself. Was Ardyn jealous? 

Gil sat on the bed beside Ignis. He raised his hands to either side of the mask, careful of the feathers sprouting from it, and lifted it up and over Ignis' hair. A small gasp escaped his lips as he revealed Ignis' face. 

"Look at you..." Gil let a bare thumb graze over Ignis' cheek. "Every bit the Doll Ardyn described." 

Ignis felt the blood rush to his cheeks at Gil's light touch and admonishment. 

"I'm not a doll." He pouted, his lips downturning at his nickname. 

"A painting, then? A statue?" Gil laughed, a sharp noise that came from deep in his belly. "Doll, you are a work of art. If Dyn had half the sense he thinks he does, he would-" 

"-That is enough, Gilgamesh." Ardyn interjected, his voice gruff, and harsh. 

"Gilgamesh?" Ignis asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

"My given name, clearly not one I'm fond of." He snorted out a chuckle as he answered, his gaze no longer on Ignis, but on Ardyn; the man hadn't so much as turned when he snapped at them. He turned his face back to Ignis, and bowed it for him to remove his mask. 

Ignis raised his hands, and pulled the mask off by the horns situated over his forehead. He lifted it carefully over the bun of silvery hair, and sat it on the bed. 

Both of their faces now exposed, Ignis smiled at Gil. The man looked a few years older than Ardyn. Ignis wondered if he was the same age as the brother he had never known of. 

"I see why Ardyn fell for you." Ignis muttered quietly. Gil raised his hand to caress over Ignis' cheek again. 

"I see why he refuses to come visit me." He brought Ignis' face to his, and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his lips. Before Ignis could react, he lifted himself from the bed and moved to take his drink from the table, and the extra from Ardyn. He handed one to Ignis, and raised his own. 

"To us. To all of us." 

"If you're quite finished trying to charm Ignis, I'm feeling left out." Ardyn raised his glass, and shot Gil a scowl. 

Gil giggled, and lifted his glass to his lips. He sipped from his drink, and moved to sit beside Ardyn. 

"I forgot how damn needy you are sometimes, Dyn."

Ignis sipped from his drink, and scooted next to Gil. Gil glanced over as he felt Ignis' thigh against his. 

"I'm not needy, Gil, I just don't care for watching my lovers ignore me." 

"Oh, excuse me. Doll, help me undress Ardyn, our king in despair." 

"You mock me." 

"That isn't new, Ardyn. I've always been the person to make you soft, it seems my position's been usurped." 

Soft? Ignis thought to himself. Soft was rarely a side he saw of Ardyn. He raised himself from the bed, and moved to Ardyn.

His brow furrowed as he realized he wouldn't be able to accommodate the position he wanted, not in the outfit he wore. Ardyn and Gil both watched the cogs turn in the young man's head. He set his glass on the nightstand, and sat sideways on Ardyn's lap. 

"I apologize. I intended to straddle you, but my skirt is too tight." 

"We'll have to remove it then, won't we?" Ardyn teased. Gil knelt up on the bed, and placed a hand on Ardyn's chest. He guided him back slowly onto the bed. Ardyn raised his glass for Ignis to take, which he did, and placed it with his on the nightstand. With Ardyn lying back, it gave him enough leeway to lower himself onto his side, his legs strewn over Ardyn's. 

Ignis ran his free hand over the buttons on Ardyn's waistcoat. Gil drained his glass, and leaned over both of them to set it on the floor. He set to distracting Ardyn, settling beside him on the bed and gently tipping his chin to him. Ardyn raised a hand to caress over the back of his head and pull him into a kiss. 

Ignis used the distraction as an opportunity to unbutton Ardyn's jacket. He opened it wide enough to see the loose shirt Ardyn had on, loose enough to easily slip his hand under and trail his thumb over his nipple. He heard Ardyn gasp into Gil's mouth, the noise enough to press him to continue. 

Ardyn blindly slipped his arm beneath Ignis to pull him close to him. Ignis bowed his head, leaned to kiss the exposed portion of Ardyn's neck. He felt Ardyn shift his legs beneath his own, the squirming bringing a smile to his lips. He felt somewhat empowered, having permission to do what he would like to Ardyn. He pinched his nipple, releasing when he heard the surprised hiss of pain, and rubbing his thumb over it to soothe it. 

Ardyn parted from the kiss. He twisted his head to nuzzle Ignis, and take his lips into a kiss instead. Ignis could taste the remnants of Gil's alcohol on his mouth. He let his tongue dance with Ardyn's as he flicked a fingertip over his now erect nipple. Ardyn parted with two more quick kisses, before taking his hand and planting it on Ignis' chest. 

"I've had quite enough of that, darling." Ardyn pushed him back onto the bed, but his plan to move on top of him was halted by Gil clutching the back of the coat. He pulled Ardyn back, and brought his lips to his ear. He whispered into it, but Ignis didn't hear what he said. He only saw Ardyn shake his head in response. Gil smiled at Ignis, a kind face with a hint of deviancy in his lips. 

"Ignis? Would you like to learn how to drive Ardyn mad?"


	5. Chapter 5

"More than you know." Ignis responded without hesitation. He watched the glances Ardyn and Gil shared with each other, a secret between their eyes. 

"Did you buy anything for yourself this evening, Ardyn? Or was it all for him?" Gil slipped off of the bed and began to rifle through the gift bags discarded on the floor. 

"It was all for him." Ardyn replied, his eyes fixed on Ignis. He scooted close to him and leaned to nose him. He nuzzled his cheek and whispered into his ear. "Quite an eager response, Ignis..."

"An honest one." Ignis answered quietly. He raised his hand to run his fingers through Ardyn's hair, still enamored with having permission to touch him as he wanted. Ardyn sat up, bringing Ignis with him to a seated position.

Gil found the red leather cuffs in one of the bags, and nodded, muttering to himself. 

"These'll do." 

Ardyn turned to look at Gil. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the cuffs. 

"You're not." 

"I am. Doll, dear? Help Ardyn out of those clothes." 

"Gladly." Ignis answered without waiting for Ardyn's response. He shoved his hands beneath Ardyn's coat, and pressed it off of his shoulders. Ardyn wiggled free of it with a minor bit of difficulty as Ignis worked the shirt up Ardyn's torso in greedy fistfuls. Ardyn helped lift it over his own head, entertained at his assistant's needy haste. 

"Alright, darling. Patience." Ignis placed his gloved hand flat onto Ardyn's chest. He leaned to press their lips together, taking Ardyn's lower lip between his and sucking before letting it go. He looked up at him with half lidded eyes. 

"Trousers too, Gil?" 

"Trousers too. The whole world could tell he has nothing beneath them." 

Before Ardyn had the chance to retort, Ignis pressed him back onto the bed by the hand on his torso. He looked at Ignis, surprised by the sudden dominant action. 

Ignis tried to swing his leg to straddle Ardyn's hips, but again his skirt refused him the clearance to. He huffed, and looked down at the cloth. 

"I've had enough of that binding your thighs, I think." Ardyn said at seeing Ignis's frustration. He leaned up only enough to take the side of his skirt in hand, and rip up the entirety of the lace panel. Ignis gasped at the fierce action, looking down at the now torn skirt only held around his body by his corset. He pouted down at it in mourning, and gave it a tug to free it from his waist. 

"I liked that skirt." 

"We shall find you a new one, Ignis." 

"Holy shit, is he wearing a g-string?" They heard Gil comment from his place behind them. Ignis twisted to see Gil come from behind and move to the tray he had brought from downstairs. He poured himself another drink, shaking the contents from the bottom into his glass. 

"I am, yes. He enjoys them." Ignis gestured to Ardyn as he spread his legs and settled over his thighs. Gil tossed the cuffs on the bed; he began to sip from his glass, and gestured to them. 

"I don't blame him. Doll, bind him to the bed." 

Ignis looked to the cuffs, then to Ardyn. Did he truly have permission for this? Something he had only dreamt of, having Ardyn be all his to touch?

Ardyn raised a hand up to Ignis's face. He smoothed his thumb over his cheek, a sultry pout on his lips.

"I gave you permission, darling, it's alright."

Ignis turned his head to Ardyn's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm. He raised his hand, lacing his fingers with Ardyn's to pull his hand from his face. 

"If you insist, Sir." He placed a kiss to Ardyn's fingers and removed his own hand. "Arms above you." 

Given Ardyn's height, Ignis couldn't reach his wrists by his current placement. As Ardyn raised his wrists to the headboard, Ignis scooted up to straddle his chest. His lace clad cock hovered just out of reach of Ardyn's mouth. 

Gil chuckled to their side as he watched. 

"Oh you are a -natural.-" 

Ignis smiled down at Ardyn as he fastened the cuffs around his wrists, leaving the connector between them hooked around a bar of his headboard. Ardyn twisted his wrists, but Ignis had tightened the cuffs as far as they would go. 

"You were right, pet. These are quite soft. I can't wait to try them on you." Ardyn teased with a mischievous grin. 

"In due time, Dyn, but right now you're all ours. Doll, step one." Gil set his glass down and placed one knee on the bed. "You want him to see what he can't touch." He reached over to pull Ignis from his place on top of Ardyn. He ran his thumb over Ignis's chin, and leaned to bring their faces close. "May I?" He asked as he let his thumb travel over Ignis's bottom lip. 

Ignis responded with only a nod. Gil pressed his lips to Ignis's, softly at first. Ignis didn't respond to the kiss, not until he heard the little possessive growl in Ardyn's throat. Then, he raised his hand to the back of Gil's neck and parted his lips to allow him in. Gil smiled into the kiss. He parted without taking Ignis's invitation to deepen the kiss. 

"Good boy." 

Ignis smiled slightly at the praise. Gil parted from him, running his hands down Ignis's sides. He stepped off of the bed, hands still moving down Ignis's form until he was far enough to pull one of his legs outstretched. He pulled the zipper down Ignis's calf and slipped the boot from his stockinged leg. Ignis followed his lead and laid back. He settled his head against Ardyn's thigh as he lifted his other leg for Gil to remove his boot. 

Ardyn looked down at his assistant, clearly annoyed by him feeding into teasing him so easily. 

"Must you be such a quick study, Ignis?" 

Ignis chuckled. He twisted, and pressed a kiss to Ardyn's clothed cock. 

"My apologies, Sir." 

Ardyn closed his eyes with an appreciative noise as Ignis's lips pressed against his crotch. 

"Apology accepted, so long as you stay right there." 

"Actually, Doll. Can you scoot up and keep Ardyn occupied?" 

"Gladly." 

Ignis shifted up, pressing slow kisses up Ardyn's abdomen. He smirked as he watched the tanned skin flex beneath him with each squirm and breath Ardyn took. He paid careful attention around his navel, enamored with the trail of auburn below it. 

He felt a hand to his back gently usher him to continue upward, and he kissed up over Ardyn's ribs. He heard him hiss when he reached a spot, and raised up curiously. 

"Sir?" 

Ardyn wiggled in his bindings, and huffed, his nostrils flaring at a sensitive spot being found. He didn't actual answer Ignis, until his lips trailed over the spot again. 

"Oh, he -hates- that spot, Ignis, continue kissing him there."

"You aren't helping, Gil..." Ardyn cast him a glance. Gil moved to the foot of the bed and lifted one of Ardyn's legs by his foot. He tugged his boot off, and dropped it to the floor.

"I'm supposed to be teaching him, Ardyn, not helping you." He tugged the other boot off, and let it fall to the floor. While Ignis occupied Ardyn, he took the opportunity to remove his own thigh high boots.

Ignis parted his lips, and dragged them over the spot. He felt Ardyn stiffen beneath him, and glanced up to see his arms taught against his bindings. Without giving Ardyn time to come down from the arousal of that spot being teased, he brought his lips up to his nipple, and took it between them. 

"Mn!" Ardyn made a sudden, aroused noise. He squirmed his hips from side to side, trying to wiggle Ignis off. "Darling, bear in mind that I will be able to reciprocate this teasing." 

"Enough of that, Ardyn. Just enjoy, and let him do the same." Gil went to rifle through the bags again. He went back to his own, and produced a leather blindfold. His eyes focused on Ignis, Ardyn didn't notice it until Gil climbed on the bed beside him. 

"I suppose I should have known that was coming." 

"Be thankful it isn't a gag. Raise your head for me, Dyn." 

Ignis pulled away, his hand resting on Ardyn's lower ribs as he watched him take a last glance at him before Gil fastened the blindfold over his eyes. 

"Yes, yes, I remember how much you enjoyed gagging me." 

"I distinctly remember that beautiful voice coaxing me to." 

Before Ardyn could retort, Gil took him by the chin and pressed their lips together. Ignis watched Ardyn's hands clench into fists and lift, clearly wanting to touch Gil. 

He slipped down while Ardyn was occupied and pressed his lips to the points of Ardyn's hips. He watched them squirm side to side with each kiss. Ignis unfastened Ardyn's trousers, scooting them down his hips just enough to expose his half erect cock. 

Ardyn's noises into the kiss, his aroused little purrs, gave Ignis the courage to tease him further. He lowered his body to settle between Ardyn's legs, his mouth to the head of his cock. He placed a reverent kiss to it. He let his hands wander over Ardyn's hips. Permitted to tease and touch as he wanted, he curled his fingers around Ardyn's hips to hold him steady as he took the head of his cock in his mouth. 

Ardyn took a sudden inhale of breath in surprise at the attention to his cock. He moaned into Gil's mouth, and tugged at his bindings again. He wanted to be free to touch his lovers. He felt a hand in his hair, Gil's, comforting as he parted from their kiss. He felt Gil's nose nuzzle his hair away, and his breath hot on his ear. 

"Has he heard you like I have, Ardyn? Boneless and moaning..." 

Ardyn shook his head. Ignis felt his legs fidget to his sides, and slid his hands along them to tug his trousers to his knees. He ran them back up his bare thighs, feeling over the auburn hair as he lowered his mouth on his cock. 

Gil lowered his hand to stroke Ardyn's jaw. He continued to whisper and nip at his ear. 

"I miss you like that, Dyn." Ardyn felt Gil pull away, and press a caring kiss to his lips. "Doll." He said, still hovering his lips over Ardyn's. "Off his cock, he isn't allowed to come yet." 

"Mm?" Ignis replied, his mouth full of Ardyn. He pulled away from him, and raised his arm to wipe the saliva from his lips. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's alright, Ardyn's cock has that effect on people." 

"It's alright, darling, you can continue." Ardyn replied, ignoring Gil. Gil covered his mouth with his hand and looked back to Ignis. 

"Behave, Dyn. You know I know too much."

Ignis didn't see what Gil did to Ardyn from his vantage point, only heard a muffled yelp follow and watched Ardyn buck off of the bed. 

"Sir, are you alright?" Ignis moved away from Ardyn's cock, scooting up the bed to be able to see what Gil was doing to torture him. 

Gil slipped away to return to the bag that he brought. Ignis flattened himself against Ardyn's body and kissed over his jawline. Ardyn nuzzled against him, stealing blind little kisses wherever he could reach. 

"He's tormenting me, Ignis." 

Ignis ran his fingertips lazily over Ardyn's chest. He smiled slightly, and pressed a kiss to Ardyn's cheek. 

"I've never seen you like this, Sir."

"And you likely never shall again, Ignis. I prefer you in this position." His attention was brought down to Gil tugging his pants from his legs. Ignis looked down, and noticed an item in Gil's hand. Gil raised a finger to his lips as he held the item for Ignis to see; A double headed black rod, one side ending in multiple feathers, the other ending in a black riding crop. 

Gil knelt back onto the bed, settling between Ardyn's thighs and forcing them spread with his own knees. 

"Mn, welcome back, Gil." 

"Thank you, Dyn." 

With a dextrous flick of his fingers, he spun the rod to the feathered side, and ran it over Ardyn's thighs in a teasing motion. 

Ignis watched Ardyn's face fall in initial surprise, then frustration as he had to bite his lip to stifle a noise. He squirmed against his bindings, but just as fast as Gil started the tease, he flipped the rod to smack to crop against Ardyn's thigh. 

Ignis's lips parted as he watched Gil torment his thighs. Ardyn's cock bobbed with each squirm and struggle, as if beckoning Ignis back.

"Gil! Th-that is enough!" 

"Too much for you, Dyn?" 

"No..." Ardyn responded with a low growl. "But the item is much better suited to be used on Ignis, and I'm growing fed up with being bound." 

Ignis looked at the item curiously. If the sensation was doing that much for Ardyn, he stood no chance against it. 

"What do you think, Doll? Has Dyn had enough teasing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ignis looked up at Gil to consider the question. If he said yes, he would likely be made to trade places with Ardyn, and end up bound to the bed. If he said no, he would likely have to deal with Ardyn’s wrath. 

“I like seeing him like this, but as he said, he’s done being beneath us.” Ignis tread the middle ground. Gil clicked his tongue.

“He -does- like pleasing you, doesn’t he Dyn?” 

“If memory serves, you did too.” Ardyn teased, cocky as ever despite being at their mercy. Gil twirled the rod in his hand, and ran the feathers over Ardyn’s inner thighs again. Ignis watched Ardyn bite his lip at the sensation. He tugged himself up, and pressed his lips to Ardyn’s. Taken by surprise, Ardyn’s lips parted in a salacious moan. He fell easily into the kiss, pressing his tongue eagerly into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis could feel his body squirming beneath him due to Gil’s teasing, but it wasn’t until Ardyn giggled into the kiss that he realized how bad the teasing was. Ardyn leaned his head out of the kiss, and let it flop back onto the pillow. 

“Alright, Gil, enough.” He growled desperately, despite his lips pulling into a grin. Ignis stole another kiss as he reached behind his head to remove the blindfold. He let the leather piece fall to the bed as he looked over the piercing golden eyes revealed. “Hello there...” He muttered softly to Ignis. 

“Would you like me to switch with you, Sir?” Ignis asked as he nosed Ardyn, a soft gesture the man would typically not approve of. He smoothed his hand down his side to spider his fingers over the sensitive spot he had found earlier. He watched Ardyn’s nostrils flare with a snort. 

“I would, darling. I want to use that -blasted- item on you. I want you to be held between us. I want you on my lap, on my cock.” 

“But...You said you were mine. Just for the evening.” Ignis pouted at Ardyn, before pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Perhaps I could be of service.” Gil suggested. “Dyn, I fly out tomorrow. Let me fuck you while you fuck him. He gets what he wants, and you both get to feel how powerfully I fuck you.” 

Ignis had never considered Ardyn enjoying being penetrated, but the idea intrigued him. 

“Only if I get to face him.” 

“Of course, Doll. You can sit on his lap and do whatever you’d like. Maybe we can even keep him tied up.” 

Gil flipped the crop in his hand, and teasingly smacked Ardyn’s thigh. 

“Maybe not.” Ardyn shot Gil a glare over Ignis’s shoulder. “Untie me, Ignis. Take your jacket and panties off, and be a dear and fetch the lubricant. I have a sneaking suspicion we’ll need a lot.” 

“Good boy, ‘Dyn.” 

“Keep it up and you’ll be leaving tonight, Gilgamesh.” Ignis placed his hands on Ardyn’s bindings. He unhooked the clip keeping the cuffs together, and Ardyn immediately pulled his arms down. “Thank you, dear.” Ardyn sat up as Ignis slid from his lap. He watched as Ignis slipped his underwear down his long legs, accidentally ignoring Gilgamesh as he removed his own trousers and underwear. 

“You truly do only have eyes for him, don’t you Dyn?” 

Ardyn scowled to Gil, holding his arm out for Ignis as he climbed back into bed, bottle of lube in hand. 

Ignis felt a pang of pride. He hadn’t noticed Ardyn’s fixation, but to know he held his attention...it was intoxicating. He leaned to nose Ardyn’s hair back and nip at his earlobe. 

“I want you to prep me, Sir. I want to feel you...and...I want to watch him touch you.” 

Ardyn pulled away to look Ignis in the eye. After consideration, he leaned forward to press their lips together. 

“Just this once. Get the plug you like, pet.”

“Yes, Sir.” Ignis abandoned the lube on the bed to move back to the nightstand. With the corset constricting his midsection, he had to collapse to his knees to rifle through the bottom drawer for the plug. He sat it on top of the nightstand; Gil lifted him from under his arms and placed him back on the bed, his back to Ardyn.

“I know how difficult it is to move with one of those on.” 

“Oh! Thank you.” Ignis shifted to sit on his calves, leaving his ass open for Ardyn. He looked up at Gil, who climbed onto the bed to sit in front of him. “You’ve worn one?” 

“Only once. They’re not my style.” 

“I see.” He heard the lube cap pop open behind him, and felt Ardyn’s hand cup his ass. Gil watched Ignis’s expression, his little lip bite as he prepared himself for Ardyn’s finger to press inside of him, his blissful expression as he finally did. 

“You’re so cute, Ignis.” Gil teased. 

“I am no-Mmnh...” His protest was interrupted by Ardyn pressing a second finger inside of him, and grazing against his prostate. Ignis’s hand slipped to his front, slowly teasing his own cock as if Gil wasn’t seated before him. 

“I don’t think Ardyn would like you doing that, Ignis.” Gil gently chastised him. Ardyn glanced over Ignis’s shoulder to see what he was doing, and tsked. 

“Ardyn would not, indeed.” He purred at his assistant. He slipped his fingers from Ignis’s ass, and held his hands out to Gil. 

“Take the cuffs from my wrists and put them on his, Gil.” 

“But, Sir...” Ignis pouted, trying to turn to see him. Ardyn pressed a kiss to the back of his head as Gil unfastened the cuffs. 

“Just for a bit.” 

Ardyn replaced two fingers into Ignis, as Gil fastened the cuffs around the assistant’s wrists. He attached the center clasp, and pulled them to loop over his own head. The position forced Ignis up onto his knees, and face to face with Gil. 

“I rather like this view, Ardyn. I understand now.” 

Ignis felt his legs get pressed apart by Ardyn, his fingers working to open him up. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” 

“Those eyes, especially. Ardyn’s gonna be lucky if I don’t steal you away myself, Ignis.” 

Ignis forced a smile, though the comment made him feel awkward. He tried to focus on Ardyn’s fingers. 

“I’m sorry, Gil. My heart belongs to Ardyn.”

Ardyn’s fingers stopped for a moment. A moment that made Ignis’s heart drop. Ardyn made eye contact with Gil, shooting him a face unseen to Ignis as he pressed a third digit into him.

“You gonna make an honest man of him, Doll?” Ardyn’s fingers stopped again, and Gil noticed the hurt expression Ignis’s face fell into. He leaned to kiss his cheek. “Only joking, Ignis. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” He muttered. Surely if they were so close, Gil had intimate knowledge of their relationship. Ardyn leaned forward to press a kiss to Ignis’s shoulder. 

“Pay no mind to his teasing, Ignis. I don’t.” Ardyn spread his fingers, trying to take Ignis’s mind off of it. Ignis equally tried to focus on the pleasure of Ardyn’s fingers inside of him. He felt Ardyn lean away, and his fingers pull free. He lubed up the plug, and slowly pressed it inside of him until all that was visible was the flared base. “Alright, Ignis.” 

Ignis lifted his hands from over Gil’s head, and carefully scooted until he could turn to look at Ardyn. His wrists cuffed in front of him, his ass filled with a placeholder toy. Ardyn raised his unsullied hand and ran it through Ignis’s hair. 

“Gil, I’m in your hands.” 

“On your knees, I want to prep you just like you did him.” Gil climbed onto the bed, and settled behind Ardyn. He found the lube hidden in the sheets, and poured an amount onto his hand. Ardyn shifted onto his knees, and draped his arms over Ignis’s shoulders. 

Ignis watched curiously as Ardyn raised up onto his knees. He watched his expression change as Gil’s finger pressed inside of him, his eyes going wide. 

“Oh...It has been so long...” Ardyn purred. Ignis watched him relax back onto Gil’s hand. Another digit pressed inside of him, and Ignis watched the exact moment Gil stroked over his prostate. He watched the hazel eyes he loved so much roll back, his lips parting to release a salacious sounding moan. One that made his own cock throb. He scooted himself forward in jealous need to press their lips together, and eat up Ardyn’s noises. 

Ardyn pressed his tongue into Ignis’s mouth, tasting his assistant while his former lover prepared him for his cock. Gil was more than skilled with Ardyn, he was intimately knowledgeable. Something Ignis realized when he felt Ardyn’s fingertips dig into his corsetry. He parted to look at Ardyn’s face, his eyes half lidded with sheer desire.

“Ignis, I’m gonna borrow Ardyn for a second.” 

Gil already had his erect cock in hand, holding his girth steady for Ardyn’s hole. Ignis nodded, and Gil pulled his fingers free, and eased Ardyn down onto his lubricated cock. 

Ignis watched Ardyn’s expression of bliss, one he hadn’t seen despite their many sexual encounters. This was something different entirely, the pressure to his prostate making the man hard all by itself. 

Ignis reached past him for the lube, lubing up his own fingers in preparation for Ardyn’s cock. As Gil bottomed out in him, Ignis took Ardyn’s cock in his hand and gave him a few quick strokes to lubricate him. 

Ardyn let out another moan at the strokes, the sudden sensation sending a shiver down his spine. 

Ignis tried to reach back to ease the toy out of himself, but found himself unable to with the cuffs holding his wrists together. In a deft, practiced movement, he unfastened the clip in the center and reached behind him. He eased the toy out of himself, and cast it aside, moving himself to hover over Ardyn’s cock. Ardyn slid his hand down to hold his cock steady as Ignis lowered himself down. 

“Good, Ignis...” Ardyn shuddered again as his cock was completely sheathed in Ignis’s warmth. He placed his hands around Ignis, settling them on the back of his corset. “Are you alright?” 

Ignis nodded, his legs awkwardly crooked beside Ardyn’s. Gil raised his hips to thrust up into Ardyn, and Ardyn in turn raised his to thrust up into Ignis, the combined thrust nearly making him squeak out. 

“Relax, Ardyn.” Ignis heard Gil coo into his ear. “Give me control.” He watched Gil stroke Ardyn’s hair back behind his ear to press a kiss there. 

Ardyn seemed to relax, and allow Gil to thrust hard enough to raise his hips up to Ignis. Ignis let him display the motion a few more times before meeting him half way and crushing his hips down against Ardyn. Caught between both of his lovers, Ignis riding his cock, Gil thrusting up into him, Ardyn swiftly became a mess. Ignis felt his hands grasping at his upper back, his nails digging into him. He watched his face as best he could, enamored with his expressions while behind thrust into. 

Gil pressed a kiss to Ardyn’s shoulder, then opened his mouth to bite the tanned skin there. Ardyn leaned his head back, and Ignis bowed himself forward to kiss in neck. If Gil was going to mark him, he sure as hell was too. He trailed kisses down, despite the boning on the corset trying to prevent him, and bit the bottom of his neck. He sucked at the mark, enjoying hearing Ardyn’s increasingly loud moans. He had never heard him like this. Never seen him like this. 

“Gil-I’m going to-“ Ardyn tried to warn him, his head back against him. “I’m going to come-“ 

Gil gave him a few more hard thrusts, forcing his cock up into Ignis. Ignis brought himself down to help bring Ardyn to a shuddered, blissed orgasm. 

Ignis pulled away to look at Ardyn’s face. He was focused on Gil, nuzzling him and kissing his jaw as he slowed his thrusts to help him ride out his orgasm. 

He wiggled himself free of Ardyn’s cock, hurrying to the bathroom to clean himself. He could feel the spend leaking from him with each step. He could still hear Ardyn’s moans from down the hall as Gil continued to fuck him, the sound of their skin slapping together. He turned the sink faucet on as far as it would go, hoping to drown it out. 

He used a cloth to wipe Ardyn’s cum from his ass and upper thighs, and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t come. He didn’t enjoy watching Ardyn get his pleasure from someone other than him. 

He felt as if he had just been used as a sex toy. He sniffed, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes, and tossed the cloth in the hamper. He had to get out of there. 

Ignis exited the bathroom and looked down the hall to the bedroom. He could see Ardyn and Gil lying in bed, their arms around each other, having an intimate conversation. No place for him. He returned, and took up his overnight bag.

“Ignis? What are you doing?” Ardyn asked, though he didn’t unfurl himself from Gil.

“I thought I would give you two the evening alone. I shall see you Monday, Sir. Gil, it was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Ig-“ Ardyn moved to stop him, but Gil’s arm prevented him, lying heavy against his chest. He shook his head, and pulled Ardyn to lie back down. “Enjoy your weekend, darling.” 

Ignis snatched his bag, and went downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He put on his jeans, shirt, and shoes he had worn over, not even worrying to take his corset or stockings off. 

He noticed the cuffs still around his wrists, and used his teeth to pull the straps free. He abandoned them on the coffee table, and left, wanting nothing more than to be back at his apartment.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

“Your doll is upset with you, Dyn.” Gil said as he smoothed the hair behind Ardyn’s ear. 

“He was upset as soon as you asked if he’d make an honest man of me.” Ardyn nuzzled his hand, and exhaled hard. 

“It was a legitimate question, Ardyn.” 

“He’s so young.” 

“Do you love him?” 

“...I don’t want to be without him. I do, Gil. I love him.” 

Gil smoothed over Ardyn’s arm, and pulled him into an embrace. He suddenly burst into laughter, running his finger over the bruise Ignis had inflicted on the bottom of his neck. 

“Looks like he staked his claim to you. It seems we have some apologies to make, Dyn.” 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Ignis stared up at his ceiling. Sleep eluded him. Why did he leave? He should had stayed. Ardyn was his. Right? No. It was the other way around. He was Ardyn’s, and Ardyn did what Ardyn cared to do. 

He exhaled, and rolled over, still kicking himself. Why had he said that Ardyn had his heart? Why not just play along? 

He rolled to the other side, snatching a pillow and hugging it to his body. He buried his mouth into it, and huffed. He would have to deal with Ardyn on Monday. He was certain he’d be furious. 

Sleep wasn’t coming. He removed himself from his bed, and went straight for the half bottle of wine in his fridge.

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Monday morning, Ignis carried himself into work with poise, grace, and a pair of prescription sunglasses to mask the dark circles from lack of sleep. His heels clicked along the floor as he approached his desk, and sat his bag and coffee down.

“Ignis?” He closed his eyes as he heard Ardyn call him from his office. He forced a smile, and turned. 

“Good morning, Sir.” He took Ardyn’s cup of coffee, and walked to his office. Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis’s waist the moment he was within range. “Sir?” 

“Ignis, I want you to cancel our Friday meetings.” He slipped behind Ignis, and buried his face into his hair. 

“Of course, Sir.” 

“And black out your weekend.” 

“Sir?” 

“We’re going on a trip.” 

Ignis wiggled around in Ardyn’s grip, careful of the coffee in his hand. 

“What shall I pack?” 

“Yourself.” Ardyn leaned, and pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead. “Also, I intend to reciprocate the gift you left me Saturday evening.” 

“Sir?” 

Ardyn nudged his collar down to expose the bruise to Ignis. Ignis leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss to it. 

“An extended lunch then, sir.” 

“Perfect.” Ardyn took the coffee from his hand, and walked past him, smacking his rear as he did. “Now go take those sunglasses off so I may see those pretty eyes.” 

“Yes, Sir.” When Ignis returned to his desk, his phone rang. “Hello? Yes, send them up.” He hung the receiver up, and pulled his bag down to his lap to find his glasses. The delivery driver exited the elevator as Ignis finished changing them. “Good morning.” 

“Ignis Scientia?” 

“Yes.” 

“This is for you.” 

The driver sat a large box on his desk, and held out a manifest for him to sign. Ignis did so, and the man departed with a nod. 

“What could this be...” Ignis stood, ripping the tape open with the letter opener from his desk. He reached into the box, and removed a bouquet of bright red gladiolas in a crystal vase. He sat it on his desk, and reached into the box again to find a card, and a box. He flipped the card open as he sat back in his chair. 

_I’m sorry I soured your night. Take care of him for me. Also, don’t tell him they’re from me. It’ll make him jealous. All my love. - Gilgamesh_

Ignis smiled at the card, and turned his attention to the box. He slipped the ribbon off to reveal fresh chocolate covered strawberries. 

He didn’t notice Ardyn come out of his office, curious at hearing Ignis conducting business so early in the morning. Ardyn’s nostrils flared at the gifts on Ignis’s desk. 

“Who are those from, dear?” 

Ignis took a strawberry from the gift box. He looked to Ardyn as he bit slowly into it, hoping he looked as seductive as he thought. 

“A secret admirer, I suppose.”

“My office, Ignis. Now.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Ardyn turned his back, and didn’t see Ignis’s smirk behind him. 

~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~**~~~~~

Gil drank from his short glass of whiskey as he watched the flames in the fireplace dance. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. 

“Is his assistant really as handsome as I’ve heard?” 

“He’s breathtaking.” 

“How the hell did he get him...” The owner of the pair of arms slipped around Gil. They took the glass from his hand, and took a sip. “Looks like I’ll have to attend this party with you after all, Gil. He doesn’t deserve someone that perfect on his arm.

“Whatever you’d like, Somnus.”


End file.
